kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Seijūrō Akashi
|kanji = 赤司 征十郎 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 173 cm |weight = 64 kg |team = Teikō (former) Rakuzan |position = Point Guard |talent = Emperor's Eyes |first appearance manga = Chapter 113 |first appearance anime = Episode 8 (flashback) |anime voice = Hiroshi Kamiya }} Seijuro Akashi (赤司 征十郎 Akashi Seijuro) is the feared captain of the Generation of Miracles. He is the only person that the Generation of Miracles knuckles under. He is now the point guard and captain of Rakuzan High and is competing in the Winter Cup. Akashi now serves as the main antagonist in the story. Appearance Akashi is rather small-sized for being the captain of the Generation of Miracles, as noted by Kōki Furihata, being only 173 cm tall, making him the second shortest out of the Generation of Miracles (with Kuroko being the first). He has spiky red hair, large eyes with vertical pupils and an oval face. His hair was worn with longer bangs in Junior High school and during the events before the Winter Cup. However, he cut them at the beginning of the Winter Cup with Midorima's scissors. Color pages have shown that Akashi has heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red and his left being yellow/orange. It was shown in a recent chapter that back in Junior High school, Akashi's eyes were both red. It might have changed sometime in Junior High school. His jersey number is #4. Akashi's appearance was not revealed for a long time. The times he appeared or was mentioned, only the lower part of his face was seen, or the back of his head. His full appearance was only revealed at the Winter Cup. Akashii.png|Akashi (anime) Akashi manga.JPG|Akashi (manga) Personality Akashi has a strange and extremely intimidating personality. He is able to control the Generation of Miracles and is so far, the only person whom all the members of the Generation of Miracles knuckles under. Even though he does not hold much respect for others, he has a certain respect for all of his teammates, former and present, and has utter faith in their abilities. He possesses a strong winners-mentality, viewing that winners get everything in life and losers are denied all. However, in contrast to his philosophy, Akashi takes victory for granted as he thought that, for him, winning was merely given and thus, lost the feeling of victory. Akashi also views his power and skill as absolute and grows violent when anybody opposes what he says, shown when he tried to stab Kagami with the scissors he borrowed from Midorima when Kagami disobeyed him. However this is corrected by Kagami, who revealed that he could sense Akashi already knew he could evade it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 14 While being the Generation's supreme commander, unlike the other members, Akashi addresses them informally, calling them by their first names.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 10 This is notable because most of the character's always address each other with their last or family names, with very few exceptions. Akashi also disallows anyone that opposes him to look and speak down to him, stating that only those who serve him are the ones that can look him in the eye, i.e. the Generation of Miracles and his Rakuzan team, while others who oppose him cannot and should know their place. Akashi also stated that his orders are absolute and and he will force them to submit. Akashi seems to often take things to the extreme, as he said that if Rakuzan lost the match against Shūtoku, then it would be his fault and he would quit the team and gouge out his eyes in repentance.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 181, page 15 The reactions from all of his teammates and Midorima implied that they knew Akashi would actually do it, something that Takao noticed. Despite his figure being somewhat related to as the manga's biggest villain, Akashi was shown in the Kuroko no Basket: Kiseki no Game to be absolutely caring and considerate towards his former teammates. He constantly reminds them of doing things the right way, even in the way they eat and take care of their digestive system. It was much near the point of nagging that Aomine even called him "mother". In the manga it is also shown that he often has complete faith in his teammates, saying during the Shūtoku match that he did not believe that any of them would lose.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 181, page 16 History Akashi enrolled in Teikō Junior High and became captain sometime in the three years he played in the first string. One day, when he was still a second-year, he encountered his fellow first-stringer Aomine having extra practice at a remote gym. He notices that Kuroko was also there and notices his special skill that was different than the rest of them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 13 He got Kuroko to prove himself through some method and Kuroko eventually got in the first string, because of Akashi's discovery of his talent that time. At one point, he ejected Shōgo Haisaki from the team. It has also been implied that Akashi, who taught Kuroko his style of basketball, actually sabotaged Kuroko by not teaching him Kuroko's Phantom Shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 145, page 3 During Akashi's captaincy time, he would often play shogi with Midorima (being vice-captain) during free time and captain meetings. Akashi has never lost once and compared it with basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 11 Story Interhigh Akashi's team Rakuzan won against Tōō in the finals of the Interhigh, but neither Akashi nor Aomine competed. After Rakuzan's victory, Akashi had an interview where he said that it wouldn't have been fun if he played, because the victory would have been more certain than before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 15 Winter Cup preliminaries Before Seirin's match against Josei High, Akashi was seen in his school, Rakuzan High. He mysteriously throws up some shogi pieces and catches them, smiling.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 17 His team did not have to take part in the preliminaries, because they won the Interhigh and are automatically placed. After the preliminaries and before the tournament, Akashi was seen practicing diligently at Rakuzan's gym. He is thrown a towel for his perspiration by a teammate, and that player starts a conversation with another player about Akashi. Akashi's way of thinking about pre-ordained victory is explained.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 13 Winter Cup Akashi first appears during the Winter Cup. He contacts the other Generation of Miracles after the opening ceremony to meet up. While the Generation (and Furihata), is already gathered on the front stairs, Akashi arrives late.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 9 He apologizes for being late and greets the other members of the Generation of Miracles, calling each one of them by their first names. He says that he enjoys seeing everyone together and remarks that there is somebody here that shouldn't be present, referring to Furihata and asks him to leave so that he can talk to his comrades, but is interrupted by Kagami, who tells him that he shouldn't act rude like that towards Furihata and allow him to stay. Kagami greets Akashi and Akashi calmly walks towards Midorima, asking to borrow his scissors. Midorima asks why and Akashi replies that he was thinking about cutting his hair. But instead, he walks towards Kagami and tries to stab him with the scissors.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 14 Kagami dodges, but Akashi is able to graze him across the cheek. Akashi decides to let him off the hook for moving like that, but threatens him that he won't forgive him if he ever defies him again. Akashi also states that because he always wins, therefore, he is always right, and some strands of hair falls to the ground, finally revealing his full appearance. Akashi then announces that he has finished his business here, much to the surprise of Aomine. Akashi explains that he came to check whether they all remember the oath the Generation took but tells him that it looks like no-one has forgotten yet and then takes his leave, after telling them that the next time they will meet, will be in battle.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 1 He is later seen watching the match between Seirin and Tōō.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 When Kuroko shows his new Ignite Pass Kai, Akashi is surprised and impressed by his new skill. Akashi attends the later matches as well, he is seen during Seirin vs Yōsen and Kaijō vs Fukuda Sōgō. His team has won every match in the meantime and has made their way to the semi-finals. Semi-finals The day of the semi-finals has come and Akashi is seen in his uniform next to his team, with three Uncrowned Kings.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 18 Match time and Akashi leads his team to the court. While his teammates fool around, Akashi warns them about Shūtoku's strength. He gets his uniform ready and confirms to Mibuchi that he's a starter. He is handed a towel and is treated with respect, even by the second years, even more by the prideful Uncrowned Kings.He, as a first year even became captain right away, an unheard of case. When the match starts, Midorima approaches Akashi and even though Akashi keeps saying that he simply never loses, Midorima states that he will teach him defeat. The tip-off goes to Takao, who quickly passes to Midorima and he pulls up for a mid-court three pointer. It goes in and Midorima repeats that he will beat Akashi. Akashi seems amused.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 17 During the first quarter, Akashi does not do anything special. He is seen to be guarded by Takao and tries to get past him by using speed, but then passes to the inside instead. Takao was expecting an overwhelming force from the captain, but so far, that hasn't been the case. The Shūtoku coach, Nakatani, speculates that Akashi is merely scouting the area and should be advancing any minute. Midorima confronts him about this after the time-out between the 1st and 2nd quarter and asks him if he's not even going to use "his eyes". Akashi says that he isn't going easy, but that he should just not reveal his trump card so easily. He adds that they will probably win without any effort from Akashi and this angers Midorima. He continues on the matter when Hayama begins to play for real, proving that his teammates might be enough to ensure victory.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 18 Midorima ties the score at 39 – 39, Akashi stops the double-team on him and says that he will take on Midorima himself. During half-time, Seirin has time to warm up and they pass Rakuzan. Akashi and Kuroko greet each other. But Kagami steps up to Akashi and warns Akashi not to forget about him. He tells Akashi that he will defeat both him and Kise. Akashi states that while he acknowledges Kagami's ability, he warns Kagami that the only ones who are allowed to look him in the eye and speak are those that serve him. He lightly pushes Kagami and Kagami falls. Kagami is confused on what Akashi did, knowing that it was not mere strength. Akashi tells Kuroko to be prepared if they wanted to fight him, for he was the one who first discovered Kuroko's talent, adding that Kuroko would come to understand what that means.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 9 The third quarter starts and it begins with a face-off between the two teams aces. Midorima pulls up for a three pointer, but Akashi is able to steal the ball when it was still at low height. He pushes the ball up court, but encounters Takao. In the stands, Murasakibara explains that Akashi's eyes can see everything, from minuscule movements of the muscles to the heartbeat. Takao is glued to Akashi, but Akashi sees the movements of his feet and crosses over, making Takao fall on his back. Meanwhile, Akashi is at the free-throw line and scores the shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 18 With Akashi's dominance over the game, Rakuzan enters the fourth and final quarter with a 14-point lead. As Akashi gets a screen from Kimura, Akashi simply runs next to it, having foreseen it with a wide vision of field. Midorima receives the ball, but can't get into a shooting position because of Akashi's defense. When Midorima shifts to a "triple threat" position to pass to Takao, Akashi intercepts the ball and makes a fast break to the other side of the field, but is awaited by Kimura and Miyaji. Akashi ankle breaks them both and goes to the basket, is about to be blocked by Ōtsubo, but passes to Nebuya, who dunks it. He later passes Midorima with the words that not even the Generation of Miracles can stop him. He makes the lay-up and widens the gap to 20 points.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 179, page 13 All hope for Shūtoku High seems lost, but Midorima and Takao regain their fighting spirit. Midorima faces Akashi and suddenly moves into a shooting position - without the ball in possession. He goes up and the ball flies into his hands, a pass sent by Takao. Akashi is perplexed to see all of this and can't stop the shot, that goes in. They repeat the process in the next attack. When Midorima confronts Akashi, telling him that the match has only just begun, Akashi smiles and agrees.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 180, page 18 Rakuzan is on the offense and Akashi faces Midorima. Midorima is fueled up and determined to not let him pass, but Akashi does an ankle break and makes Midorima fall to the ground. Akashi quick to reach the basket and goes for the lay-up, but a still determined Midorima stands back up and makes it to Akashi to block the shot. Akashi reacts by shifting his shot to a pass outside to Nebuya, but he is blocked by Ōtsubo. Midorima makes another shot and Rakuzan is pressured an the inbound. Akashi gets double-teamed by Takao and Midorima, but he simply backs up and... Shoots at his own hoop. Ignoring the shocked reactions of everyone, Akashi turns to his team and scolds them for slacking off just because of the temporary point difference just now. Akashi tells them to calm down and states that they would not have demonstrated such unsightly plays had the point difference been smaller. However, he explains that if they were to lose, his own goal just now would be the reason and thus, they could blame him as much as they liked. He adds that he would take full responsibility and quit the club immediately. As a symbol of atonement, he would gouge out his eyes and give it to them, to which his team members scold him for taking things to such an extreme. But Akashi tells them that he was not worried, for he had full confidence and faith that they would not lose the match. The Rakuzan members calm down and comes back with another basket. Akashi mysteriously tells Midorima that he will no longer be able to touch the ball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 181, page 19 Midorima tells Akashi that it is impossible to stop their shots, even with the Emperor Eye, but Akashi tells him that he is absolute, as he can see the future, it was but a simple matter to change it. A double-team is engaged on Takao but Takao easily gets through and passes the ball to the already in-position Midorima. However, Akashi stops the ball midway and tells Takao that he is absolute, surprising Midorima and Takao.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 182, page 8 With the ball in his possession, Akashi easily scores a goal and the point difference shoots up to 13. Akashi explains that the shot had its flaws, because Midorima was left-handed, the ball must always come from the left. In addition, even though the ball was not in his possession, Midorima's movements were still the same. In short, even without the Emperor Eye, Akashi can easily find out his pass course and timing. The Emperor Eye was used for only one moment, to move one step faster than Takao, so that once the moment he could not cancel his move arrives, Akashi could have already acted. The double-team also let Takao through on purpose, in order to shorten the distance between him and Akashi. Takao is shocked, having thought that he already grasped Akashi's speed from the first-half with his Hawk Eye, thus, even if Akashi had moved a step faster, he would not have reached in time, until he slowly realizes that Akashi had lowered his speed subtlety on purpose in the first half, to the point of which even Midorima would not have noticed. Akashi tells Midorima that shogi and basketball are all the same, a strategic move will only work if you plan ahead without the opponent becoming aware of it. The game continues and Mibuchi scores a goal while getting fouled, despite Takao's attempt to stop him. The match is coming to an end as the Rakuzan players score a few more goals. Akashi comes into possession of the ball and Midorima tries to stop him. Akashi tells him that it is over and performs an ankle break, causing Midorima to fall. However, Midorima resolutely refuses to give up and jumps to stop him. Akashi repeats his respect for Midorima and Shūtoku High School, but warns Midorima that he won't reach. As to his word, Midorima is unable to stop the shot and the match ends, with Rakuzan winning by 16 points. Akashi whispers "Sleep, Veteran King."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 182, page 18 Both teams line up to thank each other for the match. Akashi, like his Rakuzan teammates, aren't cheering but rather look like they have overcome an ordeal, as commented on by the Kaijō team. Midorima offers a handshake to Akashi and admits his lost, but tells him that Shūtoku would win next time. Akashi expresses his gratitude to Midorima for such a thrilling game and apologizes, stating that he was unable to accept his handshake. He warns Midorima to become less compassionate if he were to crave victory. Akashi states that victory is everything and he wanted to be Midorima's enemy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 183, page 6 Midorima laments that Akashi still had not changed from last time but insists that they would win next time. Both teams leave the court while elsewhere, a watching Himuro with Murasakibara reflects on that match and how the emperor's strength is so much greater. However, he notes that while it did not seem like Rakuzan was going easy on Shūtoku, he uneasily wonders if that was Rakuzan's true strength, or more importantly, Akashi Seijuro's true strength. Either way, Himuro comments that there was no end to Rakuzan High School's potential strength. After a post-game meeting with his team, Akashi sits in the audience to spectate the last quarter of Seirin vs Kaijō. As he sees how strong Seirin really is and after positive comments from his teammates, Akashi acknowledges Seirin's strength. He says that Kaijō has a very capable team, but that without Kise, they stand little no no chance versus the current Seirin. He also deduces that with the current state of affairs, that the match will be decided in Seirin's favor if they manage to get 15 points ahead.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 195, page 6 Skill Akashi possesses great leadership skills, as captain of the Teikō basketball team, he lead the team to consecutive victories and they would later be known as the Generation of Miracles. At Rakuzan High, he became the captain of the basketball team, which Miyaji comments is highly unusual as upper-class students would not normally surrender their position to a first year and also the fact that the 3 Uncrowned Kings (who are known to be prideful individuals) follow his order without question. Akashi is shown to be very fast and an excellent ball-handler. According to Masaaki Nakatani, the way Akashi played in the first quarter of Rakuzan vs Shūtoku is similar to how one would play shogi, with Akashi assessing the situation before he makes his move, indicating that Akashi is a skilled tactician. Akashi's plays are extremely well-designed, as it was revealed in the Rakuzan vs Shūtoku match that everything that had occurred was all a part of Akashi's plan. It is also stated by Takao that Akashi's perfection as a point guard is undeniable. Emperor Eye Akashi's eyes.jpg|Blocking Midorima's shot Field of vision Akashi.png|Akashi's field of vision allows him to dodge the screen Triple Threat Steal.png|Stealing Midorima's ball while in Triple Threat Ankle break Takao.png|Ankle break on Takao Ankle break Miyaji and Kimura.png|Ankle break on Miyaji and Kimura Ankle break Midorima.png|Ankle break on Midorima Emperor Eye close-up.png|A close-up of the Emperor Eye As revealed in the 3rd quarter of Rakuzan vs Shūtoku, Akashi's eyes are able to observe every movement of his opponent, thus predicting the opponent's next move. According to Murasakibara, his Emperor Eye can see the smallest details of a person's movements, including their breathing, heartbeat, sweat, muscle contractions, etc. With this, he is able to time his defensive actions perfectly to nullify the opponent's offensive ability, stopping whatever move the opponent is trying to perform.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 15 On the flip side, Akashi can also use this ability for his offense, reading the opponent's defense and acting faster than the opponent's body can react. In short, he can "see the future of his opponent's moves." *'Field of Vision': Akashi has a amazing field of vision and can easily find openings in defenses, which allowed him to pass the ball through Kazunari Takao's guard.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 8 Also, similar to the ''Hawk's Eye'', Akashi's field of vision is very wide and covers his blind spots, allowing him to easily avoid a screen from Shinsuke Kimura.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 179, page 5 *'Triple Threat Defense': Akashi's eyes can capture the moment the opponent goes into Triple Threat, the most basic form in basketball. It is the form that sets up all three motions: shooting, passing, and dribbling. Any move a player makes will always start from that stance. Using his eyes, Akashi can see this moment and will move in to steal the ball. Essentially, against Akashi's defense, the opponent is not even permitted to move.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 179, page 7 *'Ankle Break': Akashi can perform the Ankle Break, a high-level speed dribble that disrupts his opponent's balance and makes them fall. This situation only occurs when the opponent's center of gravity is on their pivot leg while they're turning. Akashi's eyes, which see the future, can cause this easily.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 179, page 8 *'Situational Analysis': Akashi's mental speed when assessing a scenario and making split decisions is extremely fast, which allowed him to switch from a lay-up to a pass in an instant against Midorima.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 181, page 7 Off the court, Akashi's eyes are also able to discover people's hidden talents.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 8 With it, he was the first to recognize Kuroko's latent skill for misdirection.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 12-13 Relationships Shintarō Midorima During the period of Akashi's captaincy, he would often play shogi with Midorima (who was vice-captain), in which the latter never won any of the matches. Midorima shows much respect to Akashi, albeit appearing somewhat grudgingly, even when he graduates from Teikō Junior High and enrolls in Shūtoku High, where Akashi is no longer his captain. Before the Winter Cup, Midorima allows Akashi to borrow his scissors (the day's lucky item) despite refusing Murasakibara earlier on.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 13 During the Rakuzan vs Shūtoku match, Akashi admits that he acknowledges Midorima's skills and in turn, Midorima is also fully aware of Akashi's formidable skills, and acknowledges his strength, something which he rarely did for others. After the match, Midorima offers a handshake to Akashi, though the latter refuses it, wishing to remain as Midorima's enemy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 183, page 6 Midorima does not show any signs of anger but merely laments that Akashi was still the same and insists that Shūtoku would emerge victorious the next time they battle again. Midorima also appears to be competitive with Akashi, where he often asked Momoi for her class notes and about the material and quality of her pencils, convinced that it had to do with her good grades and wanting to improve to win Akashi. Generation of Miracles Akashi is much feared and respected amongst the Generation of Miracles. As the former captain of Teikō, he led the team to many victories, in which would cause them to be later known as the Generation of Miracles. Notably, Akashi refers to all of his team members by their first names while most of the other members refer to each other by their family names, with a few exceptions. Akashi was the one who discovered Kuroko's hidden abilities and allowed him to advance to first string. However, it has also been implied that he did not teach Kuroko the Phantom Shot on purpose. The rest of the Generation of Miracles, all respect him and shows much acknowledgement towards his abilities, with Murasakibara even stating that he could not envision Akashi losing. Rakuzan High Taiga Kagami Quotes *"I am absolute. I can see the entirety of the future. It is but a simple matter to change it."Kuroko no Basuke chapter 182, page 2 *"If you oppose me, I will kill you no matter who you are." *''"The only ones who are allowed to look me in the eye as I speak are those that serve me."'' *''"No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me."'' *''"Know your place."'' *''"My orders are absolute."'' *''"Sleep, Veteran King."'' Trivia * In the original datebook, Characters Bible, an early character concept sketch of Akashi is seen. His current hairstyle and the one in middle school are drawn, together with three other alternate hairstyles. *At the time when Akashi's face hasn't been revealed yet, he sometimes appeared very mysterious and cool with his face covered, e.g. throwing a shogi piece in that air and catching it dramatically. This was made fun of in the bloopers, when he failed to catch the piece. Other intimidating actions also failed in other bloopers. *On the first character poll, Akashi ranked 29th, with 26 votes, before even appearing yet. On the second poll, he ranked 18th with 263 votes. *The kanji 赤 (Aka) in his first name means red, hinting to his hair color. The next kanji 司 (Shi) means ruler/king. *His birthday is December 20th, which makes him Sagittarius and his blood type is AB. *Akashi is the first person who found out Kuroko's strength.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 19Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 13 *Akashi is the only character who addresses his former teammates with their first names, they however address him with his surname. *According to the Characters Bible, Akashi's alternative job choice is to be a professional shogi player. His specialty is horse riding and his favourite food is Tofu Soup. His motto is "Quick and decisive". He hates dogs because he believed that they are disobedient and never listen. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Rakuzan High Category:PG